1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid meters and particularly to housings which may form a fitting in fluid supply line.
2. Description of the Background Art
A water meter housing of the prior art is made of a brass casting. It has an threaded inlet port coupling and a threaded outlet port coupling for connecting the housing in a water supply line. A meter register is mounted on top of the housing and includes a numerical display to indicate the volumetric usage by a utility customer.
A register housing is mounted in piggy-back fashion on top of the water meter housing. The coupling between the water meter housing and the register housing is arranged for easy twist-on, twist-off connection, resembling the so-called bayonet connection for attaching a lens to a camera. With the water meter housing being a casting, however, the features for connection are integrally formed on its top surface and project upward into openings in the bottom of the register housing which mounts on top of it.
As a result of the assembling of the register housing and water meter casting, a crevice is presented between the two housings. It is desirable for certain anti-tamper measures be taken with respect to this crevice.
The present invention is directed to improved constructions of the apparatus for connecting the water meter housing to the register housing.